This invention is directed to a media application for providing media outputs in response to receiving inputs from an input device.
Using some media applications, user may provide inputs using MIDI input devices (e.g., an electric keyboard or a drum pad) that may be modified before being output by the media application. For example, the media application may include effects for changing the instrument of the output sound, distorting the sound, causing the sound to survive after the user releases a key, or any other suitable effect. The media applications, however may include complex user interfaces that may limit a user's producing experience.